


"It's just a cold..." KomaHina Sick Fic

by Kokichi_Oma01



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Background Tsumiki Mikan, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hurt/Comfort, Killing Game Was A Virtual Reality Simulation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, POV Komaeda Nagito, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_Oma01/pseuds/Kokichi_Oma01
Summary: Nagito Komaeda has a really bad fever, and Hajime Hinata helps him feel better and treats him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	"It's just a cold..." KomaHina Sick Fic

'Dear Diary, It's been a day and a half since I got this... despair-inducing fever. I feel like I'm getting impaled aga-" 

Nagito paused his writing as he heard someone ring the doorbell. He let out a painful whisper while almost silently replying, "Who is it?" "It's Hajime. Can I come in? I haven't seen you in a while." 

Nagito was struck a bit silent. 'Why would Hajime want to see him? More importantly, why would he care? Why does he-' 

He was interrupted in his thoughts by Hajime. "I'm coming in, ok..?" "Wha-!" He didn't want Hajime to see him like this, looking all disgusting while buried in blankets. The door slowly opened. "Hey, are you ok-" 

The room was silent for a moment. Komaeda slowly turned a bit red, not because of the fever.

"...Are you...ok? You're really red..." Komaeda stuttered. "I-I'M FINE! Nothing's wrong Hinata~Kun! Just some sniffles! I-I'm perfectly fine, honest-" Hinata sat down on Komaeda's bed.

"You are clearly not fine. You have 3 boxes of tissues next to you and your smothered in blankets. Seriously, what's wrong?" Komaeda didn't reply.

"Well, no getting past you when you're like this. I'm gonna get a thermometer and some more blankets, ok?" "...Fine..." "Ok, I'll be right back."

5 minutes pass.

"Ok, I'm back. I also got some cough medicine and other things Mikan recommended." "I'll-" Komaeda paused as a shiver went down his back.

There was a moment of silence. "I'll take it later... can you come here...?"

Komaeda paused for a moment. 'Why did he say that? Did it spill out? Slip of the tongue? Why was he being so outgoing? Is it because I'm sick and feel desperate? Did he- ' 

Hinata interrupted him in his thoughts yet again. "Sure." He giggled a bit. Komaeda was a bit stunned on why he said yes, but went along with it anyway. 

Hinata walked towards the bet and laid down next to Komaeda.

"So, why did you want me to lie down?"

"I don't really know...?" 

Hinata giggled a bit. "I get that. You're just tired and wanted someone to talk to, right?" 

Komaeda looked a bit surprised. How did he know? Does he know that I'd do something like that? How did- 

He caught himself overthinking. 'Just... accept the situation. I wanted this, right? I wanted to be next to-' 

A strong pain shot down his spine. "Ah!" Komaeda quietly whimpered. 

Hinata heard him and frowned. His expression got firm and more serious.

He grabbed his face and stared at him, with Komaeda in shock. 

"Look. At. Me. What is wrong." 

Komaeda still was silent out of shock.

Hinata got more serious.

"I'm fine, it's just-"

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"It's just a really bad fever, ok??"

Hajime let go, then smiled.

"Coulda just said so."

Komaeda was a bit confused. Why wasn't he angry? He looked really mad earlier...

"I'll just go with it." Komaeda whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Hajime asked a bit suddenly.

"NOTHING! Nothin- (achoo!)

Hajime giggled.

"I'll get you some tissues. Do you want me to spend the night here?"

"Ahm-" Komaeda didn't really know what to say, but he was in genuine pain, so...

"Sure...!" Komaeda replied.

The two smiled at each other, and Hinata exited the room to get Komaeda his tissues. 

(Hi! I don't really know if I'm going to finish this, or if it's already finished XD If I get more motiviation, I'll do more)  
(Also plz don't judge this is my first fanfic and I'm a 11-y/o trying my best ;D)


End file.
